1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to inventory filtering and more specifically to filtering restricted items out of an inventory of items.
2. Related Art
A major challenge in the sales industry is the monitoring of products being sold to ensure compliance with regulations. The issue may arise in particular where items are garnered from a third party. A notable such entity is a governmental entity, such as a local, regional or federal entity.
Such third parties may have restrictions regarding the types of products permitted to be sold or otherwise offered for public consumption. For example, in the United States, the Department of Defense provides items for sale by selling entities to the public. Yet, certain items may have to be restricted from sale depending upon the nature of the items and the guidelines provided by the Department of Defense, not to mention internal parameters that may be important for the selling entity.
Currently, there is no viable system that allows the monitoring or restriction of products to ensure compliance with externally cited or internally cited requirements. What is needed is a system and method that allows efficient monitoring and filtering of an inventory of products to determine whether or not restrictions should be applied respecting sales of the products.